Anonydeath
Anonydeath, known as Anonedeath in the Japanese version, is the genius hacker of the Seven Sages. While his true gender is in fact male, in his mind he believes that he has the heart of a pure maiden. His primary duty as a member of the Seven Sages is gathering knowledge. Profile Personality Anonydeath has rather flamboyant personality to say the least. He is obsessed with teasing Noire, going so far as to hide cameras in her room and watch her work while taking pictures. Despite his obvious gender being male, he truly believes that he has the heart of a pure maiden. Anonydeath in general is not a bad person; he repays his debt to Noire and somewhat defends Rei during the Seven Sages' meetings. He has no true ill will against goddesses; he simply joined because he found the organization interesting. Anonydeath is also deceptive and manipulative to some degree. He manages to save his own life by manipulating Noire into sparing him by stating that his death would result in videos of her being leaked, and brainwashed Peashy to believe that he was her father and that Rei was her mother. Appearance While Anonydeath's true physical appearance is unknown and then only thing shown of it was a silhouette, his Mech Suit is cranberry-jello pink in color with several other parts on his shoulders, arms, legs, back, and feet that are green in color and glowing. He also has a hint of yellow-orange on his suit in the mid-torso and arm regions. Relationships Main Article: Anonydeath/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Anonydeath's role is largely the same as in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Megadimension Neptunia VII When the CPUs gathered together to fight AffimaX, Histoire claimed "a certain hacker" just happended to be visiting the Hyper Dimension and helped her locate the headquarters of the organisation. While it was never stated it was him, both Noire and Uni assumed it was Anonydeath. Other Appearances Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Anonydeath is a minor villain first appearing in Chapter 28. He attempts to stop Neptune, Plutia and Peashy from going back in time with a flying Warechu squadron. He is unable to stop them. He makes a final appearance in Chapter 37. He and Abnes form an alliance with ASIC to defeat Planeptune. When ASIC takes Planeptune's Basilicom, Anonydeath and Abnes gets in the way of Noire, Blanc and Vert trying to reinforce. Anonydeath and Abnes will let them go if they give them Rei Ryghts. However, they are eventually defeated. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Anonydeath/The Animation Etymology Anonydeath is a portmanteau of Anonymous and the Japanese copula "desu" (です). Anonymous is a hacker group that hacked the Playstation Network back in 2011, as mirrored in the game when Anonydeath hacks into Lastation's network. "Desu" stems from the heyday of Anonymous's roots from imageboards such as 4chan, where users are identified by default as "Anonymous", would sometimes flood the boards with the word "desu". Quotes Main Article: Anonydeath/Quotes Trivia *Anonydeath represents the hacker group Anonymous, which is known to be not a single person, but a collective of people, most of whom cover up their identity. Just as Anonydeath does whatever he likes for his own reasons, Anonymous was known to do things "for the lulz". *According to his identification card, Anonydeath once resided in Planeptune. *Anonydeath doesn't like Noire's Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) form, specifically her white hair which he thinks makes Noire look "old and like a grandma". *In comparison to the other name changes among the Seven Sages, his name name change is very small. In the Japanese version, he is called Anon'e'''death, while in the English version he is called Anon'y'''death. It should be noted that not only the spelling of his name has been changed, but also the pronunciation, thus his name change does not fall into the same category as Abnes/Abness. Navigation Category:Anonydeath Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Seven Sages members